


Memories

by Titti



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-13
Updated: 2003-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John remembers the past.  How will his future be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**John's POV**

I remember the first time Bobby and I went out. We both avoided the word 'date', too scared of its implications, but of course that's what it was.

We went to see a movie, action flick. What else would two teenager boys watch? We shared popcorn, greasy hands careful to avoid each other, while wanting nothing but contact. 

"Stop hogging the popcorn," I whispered in the dark theater.

"Hey, I need food; I'm a big boy." 

My gaze went automatically toward Bobby's crotch. Not the subtlest of moves, but my brain seemed to be on autopilot and my mouth followed. "Yeah, you're a big boy all right."

Bobby looked at me through his long eyelashes before lowering his eyes. Even in the dark I could see him blushing. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean..." And I wasn't sorry. Bobby was my best friend and it wasn't the first time I teased him, but now everything had a different meaning.

"It's...it's okay. Let's just watch the movie." 

I nodded as he turned his head toward the screen, however the next time my fingers closed around his while reaching for the popcorn, he didn't move away. Instead Bobby turned toward me and smiled.

Afterwards, it was dinner at McDonald's. Not the fanciest, but I could barely afford that after the movie. 

"I can pay, you know?" Bobby said. It wasn't an insult coming from him. He knew that I had no money except for the allowance we got at Xavier's. He was lucky to get money from his family.

"Nah, I invited you and I'm paying," I insisted. "Unless you want to go somewhere else..."

"This is fine." Bobby smiled. I really loved that smile. So different from the reserved and hurt look many of us had at Xavier. 

We had a great time, throwing limp, oily fries at each other like two little kids. 

"Mr. Summers would have had a fit if he saw us," Bobby commented.

I snickered. "The man has a permanent stick up his ass."

"Don't say that. He's a teacher."

"Yeah, but he's still a stuck up prick."

Bobby giggled. "I guess he is. It's getting late; we better go back."

"Let me finish my coke." I took a sip. "Yack, it's piss warm."

Bobby extended a hand. I handed him the cup and he chilled it with his breath. He gave it back to me.

* * *

I grab my coke and take a sip. It doesn't taste the same as the one at McDonald's. Maybe because there is not water added, or maybe because Bobby isn't here to chill it. I look outside the train window. The landscape moves before my eyes as my mind travels back in time again.

I walked shyly into Bobby's room. I usually walked boldly into his room, jumping on the bed like I owned it. But that night was different. That night...

"We don't have to if you don't want to." Bobby sounded so self-assured all of a sudden. For all my attitude, I never felt at peace with myself or the people around me. Bobby with his sweetness has always been a strong man.

"No, I ...I'm horny as hell, it's just..."

Bobby raised the sheets to let me in. "Come on. You can do me." He sounded so calm as if he didn't just give me permission to take his virginity while quenching my fears.

The entire experience was scary and comical at the same time. I shed my cloths and rushed into the bed. Bobby was already hard and naked. 

"Bobby, how..."

He laughed. "A goes into slot B. Not that hard."

I snorted. "I can do that." I sat between his legs and get ready.

"Wait! We need lube." He rolled a bit and grabed a tube from the table. "Here. Put it on your fingers and prepare me."

I stared at him. "You're good at this. I thought..."

He blushed. "I haven't...I mean...I just like to be prepared."

"Yeah, that's fine. Sorry if I thought..." I sighed. "You know this was easier when we were friends."

"We're still friends."

"Yeah, but I'm about to fuck you. It makes things weird. Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to lose the only friend I have in this place." It took a lot to admit that, but it was okay with Bobby.

"You won't lose me and you'll find a reason to jerk off less."

I snickered. "I doubt that. It's the only thing I think about."

"Then would you just stop talking and fuck me?" Bobby closed his arms around me and pulled me closer.

I rested partially on him while I began to prepare him. I tried to go slow, but soon he was moaning and I was about to come just from listening to him.

"Enough, John. In me."

Divided between not wanting to hurt him and simply wanting him, I locked gaze with his and let instincts take over. I entered him as slowly as I dared, but I saw the pain in his eyes. "Bobby?"

"Fuck, John, don't move." His voice was strangled. 

I rested my forehead on his and waited. I planted kisses over his mouth and jaw. I would have done anything to take that pain away. My hand went to his crotch and his erection had subsided. "Can I..." I brushed his cock with my finger.

"Yes," he breathed. He raised his hips to press against my hand and I hissed at the sensation.

"God, this feels..." I began to move slowly, pumping his cock at the same time. It didn't take long for us to come. We spent the night in his bed. We were too sated to care about the dirty, wet sheet.

* * *

In retrospect, it wasn't the best sex, but the memory never fails to get me hard. I'm glad that Amtrak has such clean bathrooms where I can jerk off. It wouldn't do to scare all those preppy boys going back up to their Westchester homes after a workday.

I can't help but smile as I return to my seat. Sex after that night only got better. Of course with our sex drives, we got plenty of practice. Unfortunately, our increased physical intimacy was inversely proportional to our emotional closeness.

I still blame that bitch. Rogue may not be a slut in the 'touch me' sense, but she is a fucking tease. With her suffering attitude and the southern drawl, she is the stereotypical southern belle, waiting to be rescued by her prince.

Of course Bobby is too nice. He couldn't just stand by as he saw her cry over Logan's disappearance. No, he had to provide friendship. 

I wasn't jealous at the beginning, but things changed slowly. 

"Do you wanna go out?" I asked Bobby one night.

"I promised Marie that I would watch a movie with her tonight."

"You spend all your time with her." My whining could have rivaled a three-year-old 's.

"I do not." Bobby neared me and pushed me into an empty room. He attacked my neck, nibbling and kissing. I just stood there. For once, I wasn't interested. "I believe I spend all my nights with you."

"Right, in the dark, where no one can see us. But you can only be seen with Rogue." I pushed him away. "You know I'm getting really tired of this. You need to decide what you want."

We never had a chance to talk about it. That night soldiers invaded the mansion. While on the run, Bobby played the perfect knight in shining armor. I wanted to kill them both. 

Then I saw them. She was playing hard to get, worried about his welfare. I know it was just an act. Bobby reassured her before kissing her. I ran downstairs, angry at the world.

The encounter with the cops was just what I needed. Naturally the little belle decided that I was having too much fun. She was probably jealous that her gift prevented her to get laid. Bobby took her side as always. It was enough to make me want to crave a different life. So when Magneto gave me a way out I took it.

The train arrives at my stop and I get off. I know Magneto understands why I've been so unhappy in the past three months. I take a cab and finally reach my destination.

I enter the rec room and everyone stares at me. There are plenty of negative remarks, but I ignore them. I keep my eyes on Bobby.

"What are you doing here?" he asks so softly, but I can still hear him over the loud voices.

"Memories weren't enough..." 

He approaches, but keeps a distance. "Are you staying?"

I shrug. "I don't know if I'm wanted." I don't know if you want me, I think.

He smiles and closes the gap between us. "I missed you and I want you to stay."

My eyes dart to Rogue. She is frowning, but I don't care. "I can't hide," I whisper softly, afraid of his answer.

"I'm not asking you to." He leans up and presses a kiss on my lips. "I really missed you," he breathes as his hands close around my shirt.

"Can we go upstairs? I've been traveling for a while." I can't really tell them where Magneto is.

"Yeah, you can stay in my room tonight." We walk away, ignoring the rest of the students. I can't resist turning and smirking at Rogue. I'm a bastard, I know, but Bobby is mine and she is never getting close to him again.


End file.
